User blog:SirAston/Grimarch, the Phantom Puppeteer
Stats |date = August 22nd, 2013 |health = 3 |attack = 3 |spells = 8 |difficulty = 6 |hp = |mana = |damage = |range = 125 |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |healthregen = |manaregen = |speed = }}Grimarch, the Phantom Puppeteer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Grimarch throws his Ring Blade in a wide cone, dealing physical damage by first throwing towards the left corner, moving on clockwise thanks to his strings and then pulling it back after reaching the right corner. Grimarch can move while the Ring Blade travels. Hitting an enemy champion creates a Puppet on its position. Decapitating Art can be cast again to pull back the Ring Blade prematurely. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} As long as Order: Explosion is toggled on, Left-Clicking a Puppet will make it explode after 2 seconds, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. Left-Clicking Grimarch will make every Puppet explode after 2 seconds. Getting damaged by additional explosions within 4 seconds reduces the damage by 50%. Order: Explosion toggles itself off if another Order gets toggled on or when Pull the Strings ends. *'Explosion Radius:' 225 |leveling = Order: Explosion scales with ranks in Pull the Strings. |cost = |costtype = current mana per second }} }} The Ring Blade is rolled over the ground, dealing physical damage to enemies in a line, before flying upwards and knocking up all enemies hit by Vertical Slicer for 1 second. Hitting an enemy champion creates a Puppet on its position. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 775 }} As long as Order: Pestilence is toggled on, Puppets are constantly spreading out poison to enemies within 225 range, dealing magic damage over 2 seconds and slowing them by 20%. Order: Pestilence toggles itself off if another Order gets toggled on or when Pull the Strings ends. |leveling = Order: Pestilence scales with ranks in Pull the Strings. |cost = |costtype = current mana per second }} }} Grimarch connects himself with a target Puppet, letting the Puppet and himself dash in the direction of the Puppet while creating a Puppet on his position before the dash. Enemies on the way and nearby when the dash ends are rooted. *'Dash Distance:' 400 |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 225 }} As long as Order: Shield is toggled on, Left-Clicking a Puppet will make it root itself for 2 seconds, granting a shield to allies within 400 range for 6 seconds. Left-Clicking Grimarch will give every Puppet this effect. Shields from different Puppets can stack up to 5 times. Order: Shield toggles itself off if another Order gets toggled on or when Pull the Strings ends. |leveling = Order: Shield scales with ranks in Pull the Strings. |cost = |costtype = current mana per second }} }} Grimarch coats himself in the strings of his Ring Blade when toggled on, unable to move or attack but reducing incoming damage for the duration while gainin a new set of abilities. Right-clicking will instead move every Puppet at the same time with Movement Speed equal to Grimarch. Pull the Strings is unusable and will automatically toggle off if there are no Puppets on the field. Grimarch begins with one rank in Pull the Strings and can increase it at level 6, 11 and 16. |leveling = |cooldown = }} Lore Follows Notes First, I'm not that good with champion stats or ability range. I would be thankful for suggestions. Second, please inform me if you find big mistakes in my wording. English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best. My 10th custom champ released on this wiki. Yay, I officially have no life anymore XD ... Well, that's all. I'm running out of witty comments and I don't care to include a picture of a banana fish. Other Custom Chumps Please refer to my profile for more concepts and funcepts. They may be awesome. Or not. See for yourself! Changelog *'August 22nd, 2013:' Released with no lore. Category:Custom champions